Won't Say It
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Ariana works a little magic.


**Title:** Won't Say It  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Albus/Gellert, Ariana  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 930  
 **Summary:** Ariana works a little magic.

 **Notes:**

 **Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition:** Season 2 – Round 12 – Montrose Magpies – **Chaser 2 –** Write a HUMOROUS story about DUMBLEDORE AND GRINDELWAL. **Prompts –** 2\. (quote) 'Help me… I'm feeling!' - The Grinch, How the Grinch Stole Christmas / 3. (word) radiant / 11. (song) 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' - Disney's Hercules Soundtrack

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** B23. (pairing) Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** House Pride – Ravenclaw – 1. (word) perception / 7. (colour) azure

* * *

 _Who'd' ya think you're kiddin' / He's the Earth and heaven to you / Try to keep it hidden / Honey, we can see right through you_

 _You swoon, you sigh / why deny it, uh-oh_

 _Face it like a grown-up / When ya gonna own up / That ya got, got, got it bad_

 _Give up, give in / Check the grin you're in love_

* * *

Gellert shook his head, trying to dislodge his desire to look to his left to see what Albus was doing. No matter how much he told himself not to, he couldn't help it. He turned his head, and his azure eyes, on their own accord, looked to his left.

There they gazed upon the scene of Albus talking quietly with Ariana. Albus's expression was intense, while Ariana was laughing. Gellert would never understand how Ariana could be so happy, considering her health. She seemed to just look on the bright side of everything, and despite the horrors she witnessed as a child, she was still able to maintain a positive outlook of life.

Albus finally started laughing, and Gellert couldn't help but realize how absolutely radiant he looked in his joy.

Gellert sighed longingly, and then quickly straightened as he blinked. Did he just sigh? What was wrong with him? Gellert Grindelwald did not sigh. He was not a sighing type of person.

He swallowed. Why did he sigh? Why did he...

He trailed off, trying to think of a good word.

Was swoon a good word? If he was actually swooning over Albus, his perception of himself was ruined indefinitely because Gellert Grindelwald did not sigh and he certainly did not swoon.

He quickly stood up, knocking his chair over in his haste.

Albus turned away from his little sister to look at him oddly. "Gellert, are you okay?"

"Um...I'm fine." He knew he didn't sound very convincing, though.

Albus stood up. "Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Gellert shifted his eyes to Ariana and felt fear deep within him at Ariana's knowing smile. Could Ariana possibly know what was going on in Gellert's head? How? Especially when Gellert only just figured out that he was...

If he was perfectly honest with himself, he didn't know what he was. And that was what scaring him.

"Al?" Ariana's sweet voice interrupted the silent staring between Albus and Gellert.

Albus tore his gaze away from Gellert to look at his sister.

"I want some flowers. Can you go get them for me?"

"Flowers? Now?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes please." She blinked innocently at him.

Gellert would have laughed if he wasn't so frightened and confused. Ariana sure knew how to work her brother to get whatever she wanted.

Albus rolled his eyes at the oddity of the request. "Whatever you want, Ari."

"Thank you. I love you," she squealed happily.

Albus trudged out of the door, even while he shot glances at Gellert. And the glances were full of questions, and Gellert just knew that Albus would try to find out what was wrong with Gellert the first chance he got.

Gellert looked nervously at Ariana. He wasn't one to be scared, but right now, there was no one more intimidating that Ariana.

"You love my brother," Ariana singsonged.

"I do not!" Gellert quickly, and quite vehemently, denied.

Ariana just gleefully laughed. "Oh yes you do. I saw the way you looked at Albus just now. And here I thought you were aware of your feelings this whole time. You really are moronic enough to realize only now, after nearly five years, that you're in love, aren't you?"

"I'm not in love," Gellert once again refuted. It was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Oh please. You really expect me to believe that? He's everything to you. You try to deny it, but I see right through you. It's rather pathetic how bad you are at lying. Stop denying the truth. You'll be a lot happier when you finally face the truth like an adult. Admit it. Repeat after me: 'I love Albus Dumbledore.'"

Gellert swallowed. Instead of repeating after her, he plead, "Help me… I'm feeling!" He had never truly cared about anyone. He wasn't used to it, and he wasn't sure he liked it either.

"I'll help you _after_ you repeat after me. Now say it: 'I love Albus Dumbledore.'"

Gellert tried to stare Ariana down, but she wasn't cowed by his intense gaze. He kind of had to respect that about her. She had spunk, something he could appreciate, even if it was annoying him right then. So, he went along with it. Ariana already knew. So what did he have to lose? He took a deep breath, and for the first time ever, he not only admitted it out loud, but he also admitted it to himself. "I love Albus Dumbledore."

"You do?" A voice from the doorway nearly squeaked.

He quickly turned around and saw Albus there, with the flowers on the ground.

Ariana clapped. "And now my work here is done. Big Brother, you go get your man," she encouraged.

Before Gellert could question Ariana about her meaning, Albus made it to him in three long strides. And before Gellert could ask what was going on, Albus grabbed his neck and pulled on it so their lips crashed together in a frantic, and quite messy, kiss.

Gellert groaned, and it was swallowed by Albus's mouth. When they finally parted for air, they remembered they had a very vivid audience in the form of Ariana.

Albus smiled happily, his eyes dilated by lust. "I have the best meddling little sister ever, who could be a professional matchmaker if she wanted."

Gellert couldn't agree more.

"I'd better get a great birthday present. And an invitation to the wedding."

Albus and Gellert ignored her comment about a wedding. Instead, they went back to kissing. There was nothing more pleasurable than kissing.


End file.
